Together Forever
by DestinedDuelist893
Summary: Buguese and Aqune finally confess their feelings for each other.


**AN: Hey, everybody just doing a story here for TL-Chan. Why? To pay respect to the person who started the BugueseXAqune couple! Which I'm a fan of btw. So please relax and enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Together Forever**

_"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight! For I've never seen true beauty till this night!"_

_- Quote William Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet 1.5_

Five years have passed since the final battle with Mantid. The Spider Riders had finally vanquished the threat to the Inner World. Hunter the hero of the legend, had chosen to stay and after time had passed had confessed his love to Corona. Everyone had then gone their own way after the Inner World was at peace. Aqune still prayed to the Oracle of course and Buguese now leader of the Insectors had stayed with her.

"Buguese, I see you have some time off from your duties." Aqune acknowledged after she finished praying. They had gotten really close over the years since she chose to stay with Buguese.

"Well, being the new leader and all I decided to take a break and spend some time with you," nodded Buguese blushing a little.

"Thats great Buguese would you like to go to our usual spot?" asked Aqune smiling at her very close Insector friend. Over the years they came across a hidden spring with flowers around it. It was concealed in a thick forest and by the looks of it nobody comes there except them.

"Sure, if thats what you want," said Buguese managing a smile. Every time he was with Aqune his worries and troubles seemed to wash away. Along with this warm fuzzy feeling deep down inside that he had never felt towards anyone before.

They walked together in silence, glancing at their surroundings on the way. Buguese then looked at Aqune meeting her deep pools of purple. They held that gaze for what it seemed like forever when both suddenly looked away blushing furiously.

"Hey, Aqune," he said getting her attention," do you dislike me?"

Aqune then stopped and looked at him confused. She then answered...

"Buguese, I could never dislike you."

She took a few steps closer to him. What she just said made Buguese's heart pulse faster. He never even thought that he had a heart till now. He inched forward taking a small breath. There faces only a few centimeters apart.

"Aqune I -" ,he was trailed off as their faces got closer.

With their lips about to meet, Aqune then pulled away looking down. Buguese winced as he pulled away from her too.

_"She probably still has feelings for Hunter..." thought Buguese closing his eyes for a moment. _

He then opened them when he felt a soft tug at his hand. He looked to see Aqune pulling him gently forward.

"Come on..." she said gently. He nodded and they pressed on.

After walking through the forest sometimes stopping just to look at the beautiful scenery, they had arrived. Buguese gave a smile as they arrived. This was his and Aqune's place. Just theirs... hidden from the rest of the world. They didn't have to worry about anything... Moments like this were the world to Buguese. It washed away all his nightmares of blood and warfare from being in Mantids militia in the past.

He looked at Aqune, "This place is always so peaceful."

"I know.." she agreed taking a seat at the bank of the spring. Buguese took a seat next to her enjoying her company.

The spring was sparkling like the bright stars. The wind blew a sweet melody unheard of by many who never cared to listen. But Aqune and Buguese were...they were listening to all the sweet and gentle notes of the nature's orchestra. The flowers that surrounded them bloomed, little dewdrops falling in a pattern. Everything at that moment seemed so perfect...so perfect.

"I love this place...," spoke Aqune smiling.

"You know I do too..." Buguese said. He then took her hand in his and stared into her beautiful eyes., "its even more lovely when I'm with you..."

Aqune just stared at this charming Insector. He had always been by her side, he never left her. She had been having these strange feelings for awhile, but she thought it was because of Hunter. Even though now Hunter was with Corona... that feeling never left when she was with Buguese. She had realized now it was Buguese she was in love with.

"Buguese, I- I have this feeling that I can't describe..." she admitted.

"I do as well..." Buguese smiled drowning in her eyes.

"A feeling as warm as the Sun and -"

"isn't explanable in words," he finished.

This time they didn't hesitate their feelings where true...it was as clear as day. They couldn't deny it anymore... Buguese then leaned in and lay claim to Aqune's lips. Aqune responded and their passion slowly grew. After moments of that sheer pleasure they parted, foreheads touching.

"Aqune, I love you and I want us to always be together!" declared Buguese.

"I love you too Buguese." as she leaned in for another kiss.

They stayed there for what seemed like eternity each mellowing in each others warmth. They then let go and smiled at each other delighted about what they discovered about their feelings today. Buguese felt like the happiest Insector alive.. He was finally with the one he loved. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and his most greatest treasure. Aqune meanwhile was thinking of how happy she was. It was already dark out and the night was beautiful. The dark sky blanketed over them the breeze getting colder. Aqune shivered a bit making Buguese wrapped his cape around them both. They stood up to leave giving one last kiss.

"Will you always be with me?" he asked pulling away.

"Always.." she promised.

They then happily went back to their home hand in hand. Buguese then looked at the night sky and for the first time ever he gave a silent thank you to the Oracle.

_"For it is true," he thought happily,"I've never seen true beauty till this night."_

_

* * *

_**AN: Well there you have it. I hope you like it TL-Chan. Forgive me if its short, but it was short and sweet. lol I may write more in the future with this couple. Hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Over and Out Destinedduelist893...**


End file.
